Cupcakes and Apples?
by AnimeHolic285
Summary: Big Mac has been working all day! So he goes to the Sugar Cube Corner for a snack. Which his favorite pink haired girl happens to work at.


**A Big Mac x Pinkie Pie Oneshot! xD My friend made me write this (Leila AKA, PinkiePies12x) So here it is, hope you all like it! xD**

**Tital: Cupcakes and Apples?!**

'Right, so once I get a snack at the Sugar Cube Corner I'll go home and get some well earned sleep.' Big Mac, a tanned twenty-three year old with blonde, messy hair and jade eyes was on his way to the Sugar Cube Coner, a well known cake shop. The cakes that they sold where the best! They looked appetizing, tasted great! They where also quite cheap.

Big Mac was tired from working with his little sister Applejack in their family orched. He and his sister who was six years younger than he was, had been at work all day! The blonde felt like he needed to shower then rest his aching body, but he was craving sugar.

As the Cup Cake Corner's door came into to Big Mac's veiw he smiled, he could already smell the cake! The warm, sweet smell that in some ways comforted him. He came here quite a lot for cake and to see his friend Pinkie Pie who was a bubbly girl with curly pink hair and pale blue eyes. She had been working there for just over a year when her parents retired from the job.

As he approached the door the smell of cinnimon had began to greet his nostrils, he pushed open the door to enter a warm, calm room that was decorated like a cafe. But no one was there, not even Pinkie Pie. He looked around to still not see her but he could hear movement from behind the counter so he yelled for her. ''Pinkie Pie! You there?'' The pink haired girl's head popped out from a door way, with a grin on her face and dough in her hands.

''Hey Big Mac! So what'cha want today? And mind me I do love sugar as well but isn't it a little late to be eating cake?'' She giggled while walking towards the counter. ''Yeah it is late for cake but i'm a little hungry from work so I thought i would stop by and get some cheese cake please.'' He grinned as he pointed at the object of his desire.

She smiled then picked the tongs up so she could retrieve the cake. ''Sure, that's $2.00 please.'' The pink haired girl placed the cake into a small bag that she then handed to Big Mac and recieved his money.

''Thanks. When do you get off? I don't mind walking you home if you'd like...'' Big Mac had a crush on Pinkie Pie for just over three mounths now but he was worried that if he asked her out that she would say no and would make things awkward between them. ''Really? Aww thanks, I'm just about to get off, after I wipe the sides down then lock up for the day.'' She beemed another smile his way while she grabbed a cloth to wipe the sides with.

Big Mac was unbelievably happy that he got to spend more time with Pinkie Pie! He grinned at her then took a seat as he waited for her to finish. The same thought going though his mind while he was sitting and eating his cake. 'Hmm, okay. I'm deffinetly going to do it this time! No turning back!' He smiled to him self as he downed the last bit of his cake.

xxx

Pinkie Pie had finally finished closing up the shop. Big Mac was patiently waiting outside the shop as she locked the doors and put the key into her small pink bag. He grinned at her then they both started walking together to Pinkie Pie's house which was around half an hour away. As they walked they made small talk about how there week had been so far and Big Mac was telling Pinkie Pie jokes that made her laugh. Her laugh was light and cute, it made Big Mac's heart flutter as the warm feeling in his chest built up more and more as they conintued to talk.

Finally they had made it to Pinkie Pie's house and where standing outside her front door. ''Thanks for walking me home. I will probably be at the shop tomorrow too so i might see you tomorrow." She smiled at him and gave him a friendly hug that she gave all of her friends. But even so, it made Big Mac's heart race and smile at the gesture. ''It's okay, and yeah I'll probably see you tomorrow then, Night." "Nun night" She turned to open the door as did Big Mac to leave for the journey home when he remembered something.

"Wait...umm...Pinkie Pie...can I ask you something...?" She nodded at him as she leaned against the door to show he had her full attention. "Well umm...I was wondering...umm...would you...go out with me...?" He said the last bit quieter but Pinkie Pie still heared him. She was a little taken back but she just smiled at him. "Umm...Sure, I mean i'm going to be honest now...I have liked you...well, i have liked you MORE than a friend for a long time..." Big Mac gasped, he thought that he was the one chasing her but he was wrong. He couldn't believe she had liked him, just the thought made his heart stop then start again with a greater pace.

"Really.?..I mean I have fanfcied you for a long time too but i never noticed that you liked me...and I didn't have the guts to ask yo...huh?" He was stopped half way through his sentance when he felt to small arms wrap around his neck and a head leaning against his chest.

Pinkie Pie knew what he was going to say, and it made her even more happy so she hugged him. The hug was warm and once Big Mac had laced his arms around Pinkie Pie's waist, their bodies wear practically flush together. Bother of their hearts was racing at an alarming rate. The warmth from the others body and the silence was such an amazing feeling for them both. The feeling of the other against their body made them both smile.

Big Mac loosned his grip slightly and placed his hands gently on his girl friends hips, he lightly pushed her away enough so he could see her face. Her hands where now on his strong shoulders as they staired in to the others eyes.

After stearing at eachother for what felt like eternity, Big Mac leaned in so he could capture Pinkie Pie's lips. The kiss was light and sweet. He soon pulled away but once he realized he loved the feeling of those lips against his, they where so joined together again but this kiss was more heated, more passionate.

Without knowing it, clouths where being pulled off and hands was roaming and groping every where. They had some how reached Pinkie Pie's bedroom. They both fell on to the bed, still kissing and touching.

The kiss broke with a load pop sound and a string of saliva. ''Hmm...In t-the top draw t-there should be s-some...ahh, condoms..." Big Mac had Pinkie Pie panting and gasping when he started to suck on her neck. His lis when lower, setting light fluttery kisses untill he came to Pinkie Pie's breast. Taking one nipple in-between his teeth and fondoling the other, he used his free hand to open the top draw to the side cabinet and grabbed a condom. He decided he would question her on why she even had them there later.

Still nipping, sucking and fondeling Pinkie Pie's breast he reached between them and slid the condom on to his leacking erection. Pinkie Pie had her hands in Big Mac's hair, tugging the blonde strandes and masaging the scalp.

Big Mac couldn't take it any more. He released the breastand looked into Pinkie Pie's beautiful blue eyes, she had a pout on her swollen kissed lips, obviously not happy that he stopped. He smiled at the look on her face, she looked so cute and kissable. "Don't look at me like that. I promise there is something much better coming but you'll have to relax a litte because it might hurt. She nodded in reply and pulled him in for another heated kiss.

Slowly, Big Mac pushed his member in to Pinkie Pie. The feeling of her body taking him in was amazing and enough to make him release. Once he was fully inside he stopped moving, letting Pinkie Pie ajust to him being inside her.

She started to rock her hips, showing him that it was okay to move, with out hesitation he grabbed on to Pinkie Pie's hips and started to thrust in to her.

The sound of Pinkie Pie moaning and panting was driving Big Mac insain. He started to thrust quicker, wanted to so despiratly release. After a few more thrust his sead was released with a load grown and a buck of the hips.

He stayed in side Pinkie Pie for a little while then pulled out but was to exausted to roll over so he just fell onto her. He was so tired and also so happy. Pinkie Pie was still panting slightly and she moved her amrs so they where rapped around Big Mac's necks. She played with his hair a little. "Love you." Pinkie PIe kissed the top of her lovers head. "Hmm, love you too."

After about five minutes of just laying together, content with being in the tohers company, Big Mac grabbed on end of the covers then pulled it over them both. They fell asleep like that. Warm, happy and in love.

XendX


End file.
